


Guardian Wolverine

by Khylara



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, Not Technically Slash, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if things had happened differently that fateful night in Minneapolis?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Wolverine

**Author's Note:**

> My what-if/fix-it fic. Once again, I wanted a happy ending.

"Eddie? You okay?"

 

Leaning against the elevator wall, Eddie Guerrero opened his eyes and looked up into the concerned face of his best friend. “I’m fine, _amigo_. Tired, that’s all. It was a long drive.”

 

Chris Benoit frowned as he pressed the button for their floor. “You should have said something and pulled over. I would’ve drove.”

 

“I was fine at the time. It’s just hitting me now, I think.” The Latino managed a wan smile. “Because we’re actually standing still for more than ten seconds, probably. I’m okay.”

 

Chris didn’t look convinced. “You don’t look okay.” He took a closer look, his brow furrowing in concern.  “You’re awfully pale.  And you hardly ate anything at dinner.”

 

Eddie raised an eyebrow.  “Keeping tabs on me, _ese_?” he asked lightly. “You and Chavato ganging up on me?”

 

“He hasn’t said anything, but I know he’s worried about you. We both are.” There was a note of testiness in Chris’ voice. “We both know you haven’t been feeling well lately and with this latest program with Dave and Kennedy…we’re just afraid you’re pushing yourself too hard, that’s all.”

 

“I’m not pushing myself any harder than you or Chavato or the rest of the guys are,” Eddie countered, one hand moving up to rub his chest through his shirt. “And as for me not feeling well…you and I both know there’s something going around the locker room. I probably just caught it, like I catch practically everything.” He shrugged, rolling his eyes. “Not the first time I’ve worked with a cold or the flu or whatever. It’s not a big deal.”

 

“Then what’s that?”

 

Eddie looked confused. “What’s what?”

 

“That. What you’re doing.” Chris indicated Eddie’s rubbing hand with a nod. “Your chest hurts? It must…I can tell by the look on your face.”

 

“It’s nothing. Indigestion.” Eddie dismissed the pain with another shrug of his shoulders. “Dinner’s not agreeing with me.”

 

“We had the same thing and I’m fine, so it can’t have been the food.  And you hardly ate enough of it to make a difference.” Chris took a step closer and to Eddie’s surprise he brushed his fingertips over the Latino’s forehead. “No fever.”

 

Eddie ducked away from Chris’ fingers. “See? I’m fine.” He straightened, giving his gray silk shirt a tug.  “I get a decent night’s sleep for once and I’ll be _bueno_ in the morning. No need for you to worry.”  He managed another smile. “Not that I don’t appreciate it, _amigo_ , but you don’t have to anymore, you know.”

 

“Second nature when it comes to you,” Chris countered with a smile of his own as the two of them stepped out of the elevator and they headed down the hall. “And I don’t mind worrying about you. You need someone to worry about you once in awhile.”

 

“You do it more than once in awhile,” Eddie pointed out as he fished his key card out of his pants pocket. “I’m not fucked up anymore. I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself now.”

 

“I know you are,” was the quiet reply. “But I’ve known you long enough to also know that you need a nudge to do that every once in awhile.” There was a pause. “And it works both ways, Eddie. You do the same for me.”

 

_Not as often as you do,_ Eddie thought, thinking back to the times where the bad days had often outnumbered the good. Chris had literally been his guardian angel back then, traveling with him, making sure he got to matches on time and relatively sober, watching over him in an effort to keep him from hurting himself or anybody else. His nephew Chavo had done much of the same, but even he hadn’t gone to the lengths Chris had.

 

_Mi amigo mucho…my best friend,_ he thought, a fond little smile crossing his face. He had tried apologizing for all that when Chris had come back from his neck surgery, but the Canadian had brushed it off with a shake of his head and a hard hug. “Friends take care of each other,” he remembered Chris saying as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “You’d do the same for me.”

 

_In a heartbeat,_ Eddie thought as he swiped his card and opened his hotel room door. He glanced over his shoulder at the Canadian. “Come in for awhile? It’s still early…we can bullshit for awhile about the latest crap creative’s trying to push on you.”

 

“We did that on the way here. Rehashing it isn’t going to make it sound any better,” Chris commented, hesitating. “And I thought you were tired.”

 

“Not tired enough to go to bed at,” he checked his watch. “Ten after eight. I’ll be awake at dawn if I go to sleep this early. And Chavo’s out with one of the new little _mamacitas_. He won’t be back until later.”

 

Hearing the hopeful note in his friend’s voice, Chris gave in. “Which one?” he asked as he stepped inside and sat down on the edge of the bed. 

 

“Maria? Candice? Melina? One of them.” Eddie shook his head as he sat down next to him.  “After awhile, they all start to look alike, you know? Skinny little _chicas_ with fake breasts who can barely wrestle their way out of a wet paper bag.” A wave of exhaustion suddenly swept over him and Eddie let his head drop to almost his knees. “ _Dios. Lo siento, amigo._ I’m more tired than I thought.”

 

“You don’t have to apologize for that,” Chris put a hand on the Latino’s shoulder.  “Look up. Look at me.”

 

Eddie did as he was asked, forcing another smile when he saw the worried look in the Canadian’s blue eyes. “I’m fine, Chris.”

 

Chris shook his head, frowning. “You’re not fine. You’re as gray as your shirt. That’s not fine.” Taking Eddie’s arm, he got up, bringing the Latino with him.  “Come on. I’m taking you to the emergency room.”

 

A stubborn look appeared on Eddie’s face. “ _Madre de Dios_ …I’m tired from driving all day, that’s all. It’s nothing.” He put his hand back on his chest, wincing a little at the burning sensation. 

 

Seeing the wince, Chris became even more concerned. “And that? It can’t be just indigestion.”

 

“Can’t it?” Eddie shot back. “You said yourself the chicken tasted funny. It probably wasn’t cooked all the way.” 

 

“Then you could have food poisoning. Either way you should get it checked out.” Seeing the stubborn look on his friend’s face, Chris’ tone softened a little. “Please, Eddie? If it turns out to be nothing you can yell at me all you want, but I’d feel better if you just went and got looked over.”

 

Eddie was about to argue further when he stopped and saw the look on Chris’s face. _Scared, and trying to hide it so he doesn’t scare me,_ he realized, a lump forming in his throat. _He’s only looked like that once before – when he was by my bedside after my car accident._ Swallowing hard, Eddie forced himself to remain calm. “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.” Chris’ voice was just as soft, just as calm. “Call it whatever you want…me being an overprotective worry wart or a Canadian mother hen or smothering you …whatever. I don’t care.” He ducked his head to hide his embarrassed flush. “I just…I’ve got a bad feeling about this, that’s all.”

 

_And for him to admit that…_ Eddie mused.  Running a hand through his dark hair, he sighed and dug in his pocket for his cell phone. “Okay. Let me leave a message for Chavo first. If I don’t and we’re not back before him, he’ll go _loco_ looking for me.”  He dialed his nephew’s number. “Then we’ll go.”

 

Chris sighed with obvious relief. “Thank you.” His frown returned when he heard the short voice mail Eddie left, saying he was with Chris and not to worry. “That’s it?”

 

Eddie clicked his phone off and put it back in his pocket. “No sense in worrying him if there’s no reason to.” He handed Chris the keys to the rental next. “You okay with driving?”

 

“I was going to insist on that next,” Chris said as he put his hand back on Eddie’s shoulder and gently steered him out the door. “Come on. The sooner we find out what’s wrong with you, the sooner we can come back here and you can get some sleep.” _And hopefully that’s all it is…him being tired,_ he couldn’t help thinking as he guided his friend in the general direction of the elevator.

 

*

 

Luckily the waiting room was quiet and after filling out the necessary paperwork both men were immediately ushered behind an exam curtain.  “How are you feeling now?” Chris asked as Eddie sat down on the white-sheeted table.

 

The Latino shrugged. “No better, but no worse at least.” He rubbed his tired eyes; he was quickly reaching the last of his energy. “Hopefully the doctor doesn’t take too long.”

 

Their luck held; moments later an older man dressed in faded green scrubs came walking in with Eddie’s paperwork in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other.  “Mr. Guerrero? I’m Dr. Andrew.” Draining the cup, he threw it into a nearby trashcan. “You’re visiting us because you’re having chest pains?”

 

Eddie made a back and forth motion with his hand. “Kind of. It feels like maybe I ate something bad?  And I’m tired, but I’ve been driving all day.”

 

Unslinging his stethoscope from around his neck, Dr Andrew motioned for Eddie to unbutton his shirt.  “I’m going to take a listen first and get your blood pressure, and then we’ll go from there.”  He listened for a moment before instructing Eddie to take a deep breath. “What have you been eating lately? Shellfish? Pork? Anything like that?”

 

Eddie shook his head as the doctor strapped on the blood pressure cuff next.  “Nothing like that.  Salad…chicken…Mexican, but nothing too spicy.”  He caught the doctor’s frown as he listened. “What?”

 

“You’re a little high.”  He unstrapped the cuff.  “Is there a history of heart problems in your family? High blood pressure?”

 

“No, not that I know of.  We’re all pretty healthy.”  He watched as the doctor quickly scribbled something on his paperwork. “You find something?”

 

“Maybe.  I want to run an EKG on you to make sure.” He looked up. “If that’s okay?”

 

Eddie shrugged. “I’m here. Do what you gotta do, _ese_.”

 

Dr Andrew nodded. “Take your shirt off and lie down on the table. I’ll be right back with the machine and a nurse.” He disappeared behind the curtain.

 

Eddie and Chris traded looks.  “That don’t sound good,” Eddie commented as he slipped off his shirt. 

 

Chris took it from him, holding it in front of his hands so his friend couldn’t see how badly they were shaking.  “They do tests like that all the time to rule stuff out,” he said in an attempt to reassure his friend and himself at the same time. “I’m sure it’s nothing.”

 

“Hope so.” There was a pause as Eddie laid down on the exam table. “Glad you’re here, _amigo_. You know?”

 

Chris’ lips quirked upward.  “Where else would I be? Especially since it was my idea to come here in the first place.”

 

“Yeah…but I’m still glad you’re here.” Eddie closed his eyes for a moment and sighed.  “ _Dios_ , I hate hospitals.”

 

Swallowing hard, Chris went over to the exam table and took Eddie’s hand in his, squeezing the Latino’s fingers.  “Yeah…me, too.”

 

A moment later, Dr Andrew came back in, a nurse wheeling a small cart right behind him.  “Mr. Guerrero? How are you feeling?”

 

“Right now? Nervous.”  He opened his eyes.  “But no worse than I was before with everything else.”

 

“That’s a good sign.” He indicated the nurse with a nod. “This is Jasmine. She’s going to administer the test while I ask you a few more questions.” 

 

Eddie grinned at the pretty redhead. “You be gentle with me, _mamacita_? _Tu promiso_ …I won’t give you no trouble.”

 

“I’m sure you won’t. You look harmless enough,” she teased as she put sensors on his chest.  She looked up at Chris. “Sir…you can stay, but you’ll have to step away from the table.”

 

“Of course.” Squeezing Eddie’s fingers again, Chris let go. “Behave,” he admonished before returning to his place by the wall.

 

“What fun would that be?” Eddie said with a chuckle of his own before turning his attention back to Jasmine.

 

Before Eddie could turn on the Latino charm full blast, however, Dr Andrew cut in with an apologetic smile.  “I do have more questions for you, Mr. Guerrero.”

 

“ _Si_ , okay, sure.” Eddie turned his head to face the doctor as the machine began to beep. “What do you want to know?”

 

“How long have you been feeling like this?”

 

Eddie thought for a minute.  “Couple days,” he finally admitted, wincing when he saw the annoyed look on Benoit’s face. He was definitely going to get yelled at when this was over.  “Figured it was just being tired and me coming down with something, so I didn’t pay it no mind, you know?”

 

“I do, actually.” Dr Andrew said as he scribbled something on Eddie’s chart.  The machine continued to beep unnoticed for the time being. “You obviously work out on a regular basis…what do you do for a living?”

 

“Professional wrestler.” Eddie indicated Chris with a wave of his hand. “We both are.”

 

More scribbling.  “Explains the traveling and the fatigue. What about bad habits? Smoking, drinking, anything like that?”  A serious look suddenly appeared on his face.  “I can’t treat you unless I get an honest answer.”

 

Eddie nodded. “ _Si_ …I get that, _ese_. No problem.” There was a pause.  “Never smoked. And I’m three years clean and sober.”

 

More scribbling.  “What did you take?”

 

“Painkillers,” Eddie replied.  “And I used to alternate between red wine and beer if that makes a difference.”

 

“Not that much, but it does.”  The machine gave a final beep and spit out a long piece of paper.  Tearing it off, he glanced at it for a moment. “I’ll be right back. You can get dressed.” He disappeared back behind the curtain.

 

Eddie and Chris traded a look as Jasmine began removing the sensors from the Latino’s chest.  “So, _mamacita_ …what did all those little beeps mean?”

 

She shook her head. “I really don’t know. I just know how to run the machine, not how to read what comes out of it.” Removing the last wire, she bundled them all together and tucked them away before switching it off. “There you go. The doctor should be back in a few minutes.” She suddenly smiled.  “So…was I gentle enough for you?”

 

Eddie laughed as he sat up and held out his hand for his shirt.  “ _Si_ …very much so. And if all the nurses here are as _bonita_ as you, I’ll have to get sick more often.”

 

Jasmine’s cheeks turned bright pink. “I hope you feel better.” Pushing her little cart ahead of her, she vanished behind the curtain.

 

“You must feel a little better if you’re flirting,” Chris commented with a tolerant smile as he watched Eddie put on his shirt.

 

“Pretty little _chica_ like her…I’d have to be dead not to notice,” Eddie returned with a grin and a knowing look as he buttoned up. “You noticed her, too. Don’t deny it.”

 

Chris was about to try doing just that when Dr. Andrew came back in, a serious look on his face.  Putting the stack of papers he had down, he put on his stethoscope. “Mr. Guerrero, before I go over the results with you, I’d like to take another listen if that’s okay.”

 

Eddie shrugged and unbuttoned his shirt again. “Sure. You want this off again?”

 

“No. Unbuttoned is fine.”  The room was silent as the doctor listened intently, taking much longer than he had the first time.  Finally, he straightened and slung the stethoscope around his neck. “Mr. Guerrero…you’re very lucky you came in when you did.”

 

Eddie dark eyes widened. “I am?”

 

“Yes, you are.”  The doctor’s tone was serious.  “The EKG showed significant damage to portions of your heart. Combined with what I’m hearing and the pain you’re in…it’s a wonder you haven’t collapsed from heart failure before now.”

 

Eddie went white as he clutched onto the sides of the exam table for support.  “ _Dios_ ,” he breathed. “I had no idea.”

 

“Most people don’t. But now that you are aware, there are some steps we can take.” He pulled out a prescription pad and began scribbling.  “I’m writing you two prescriptions. One will help your heart work a little more efficiently for the time being, and the other is for the pain. Start taking them as soon as you can. Once you do, you’ll start to feel a little better.”

 

Upon hearing that, Eddie shook himself out of his daze. “Any chance I can get by without the pain pills?  Or just take something like Tylenol?” he asked hopefully. “With everything…I’d rather not take anything stronger.”

 

Dr. Andrew contemplated that for a moment. “Regular aspirin,” he corrected, making a note on Eddie’s chart. “That’ll help more than the Tylenol.” He looked up. “You’re going to need to curtail your physical activity until you get looked at.  No strenuous workouts, definitely no wrestling matches.  And you’re going to not only talk to your regular doctor, but a heart specialist as well as soon as possible.”  He paused.  “Where’s home?”

 

“El Paso.”

 

“There are some excellent heart doctors around that area. I’m sure your own will be able to recommend someone.”  He continued to write.  “I know this is a lot to take in right now, so I’ll give you a copy of all this to take with you, along with a copy of the EKG. My phone number is on top in case your doctor wants to talk to me.”  He handed Eddie a small blue piece of paper.  “That’s for the medicine. You can fill it downstairs before you go. And the pills are a stopgap measure only.  Remember that, okay?” He handed Eddie several pieces of paper clipped together. “Do you have any questions about any of this?”

Thinking for a moment, Eddie shook his head. “No…I think you covered everything for now.” He held out his hand. “ _Gracias_ , Doctor.”

 

Dr. Andrew shook it.  “I hope you feel better.”  He disappeared back behind the curtain, leaving Eddie and Chris alone.

 

The two men stared at each other for a long moment. “So is this where you get to say I told you so?” Eddie finally cracked in a half-hearted attempt to be funny,

 

He caught just a glimpse of Chris’ stricken face before he was pulled into a hug so hard that it nearly took his breath away. “God…Eddie…” When he drew away a moment later, the Latino saw tears in the other man’s eyes. “You should have said something sooner if you weren’t feeling well!”

 

“I didn’t think it was anything,” Eddie defended. “You know how it is. Hell, you’ve done the same thing with colds and injuries and _Dios_ knows what else.” He gave Chris a knowing look.  “How long did you work with your neck broken?”

 

“That’s…” Chris shut up without finishing the thought. Technically, it **wasn’t** any different if you thought about it. And all it proved was that Eddie was just as stubborn as he was when it came to working through illness and injuries.

 

Finally, the Canadian sighed and put a hand on Eddie’s arm. “Come on.  We’ll fill that prescription and get out of here.” He took a closer look at the Latino’s pale face, his frown returning. “You still don’t look good.”

 

“Yeah…well…I still don’t feel too good, either. Although it more tired now than anything.” Hopping off of the table, he followed Chris out of the exam room, buttoning his shirt as he walked. He flipped through the papers in his hand. “I don’t understand half of this.”

 

“Your doctor will. He can probably translate it for you.” They stopped in front of the pharmacy window.  “I’ll be right back.”  With that, Chris disappeared down the hall.

 

When he came back several minutes later, he had a bottle of water in his hand. “Here. The doctor said start taking those pills as soon as possible. Take one now.”

 

Taking the bottle, Eddie took a long sip before swallowing one of the little orange pills. He washed it down with more water before handing the bottle back.  “There. Happy now?”  he asked, unable to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

 

Chris tossed the bottle into a nearby trashcan. “Delirious.”

 

The two men glared at each other for a moment before Eddie suddenly broke into a smile and angled his head toward the sliding glass doors. “How about we get the hell out of here?”

 

Unable to help himself, Chris smiled as well. “Best idea I’ve heard in I don’t know how long.”  Together they headed out to the parking lot.

 

They were halfway back to the hotel when a thought suddenly occurred to Eddie.  “ _Madre de Dios_ …what am I going to tell Vicki and the girls?”

 

“The truth.”  Pausing at a red light, Chris shot his friend a look. “You can’t keep this from them.”

 

“ _Si_ …I know. But I don’t want to worry them, either.”

 

“You’ll worry them more if you’re not honest with them from the start,” Chris countered as he turned a corner. “You have to be. You’re going to need them.” 

 

Silence. Finally, Eddie let out a heavy sigh. “When I get home,” he finally said, glancing down at the papers in his lap. “Something like this…I can’t break it to her over the phone. It wouldn’t be right.” Leaning back against the headrest, he closed his eyes. “Wake me when we get to the hotel?”

 

“Sure. Get some rest.” Pausing at another red light, Chris looked over at his friend and smiled.  He was already fast asleep.

 

_He’s going to be okay,_ he thought as he reached out and brushed a finger along Eddie’s goatee. He swallowed hard, forcing down the hard lump of fear that had formed in his throat.  _He’ll be fine.  You have to believe that…he’ll be fine._   Shaking himself out of his daze, Chris forced himself to put his hand back on the wheel and continue on his way to the hotel.

Pulling into a parking space close to the main door, Chris turned off the motor and turned toward Eddie. A fond smile crossed his face as he gently shook the other man’s shoulder. “We’re back,” he said when the Latino blinked his eyes open.  “How are you feeling now?”

 

“A little better actually.” Sitting up, he put a hand to his chest.  “Pain’s just about gone.”

 

Chris let out a relieved little sigh. “That’s a blessing at least.” Even in the dim light, Chris could see that the grayness that had scared him so badly was also gone.  “I swear…sometimes I think you have a guardian angel watching over you.”  
  
“More like a guardian wolverine,” Eddie corrected, a little smile crossing his face. “You know this is the second time you saved my life?” At the Canadian’s confused look he elaborated.  “The first was when you and Dean went to JR and Vince and got me fired.”

 

Silence. “Eddie…” Chris breathed, wanting to say something, anything to deny the one thing he regretted doing more than anything he ever had in his entire life.

 

Eddie cut him off. “Don’t apologize, _amigo_. I know I never said…but you did the right thing, doing that.” He paused, rubbing his face with his hand. “Getting fired…I was so fucked up by then.  I had already lost Vicki and the girls, the rest of my family, most of my friends. Losing that one last thing that meant something to me…that gave me the push I needed. That and knowing you stood by me, no matter what.” His voice softened. “You and Chavo…you were the only ones who did.”  Eddie shook his head and turned away. “Chavo I can understand…he’s blood. But you…I don’t know why you put up with a broken down Latino like me.”

 

“Because it’s not putting up with you.” Very gently Chris put a hand on Eddie’s cheek and turned him back around enough so their eyes met.  “It never has been…not once in all the time we’ve known each other.” There was a pause. “I love you, Eddie. You’re my best friend. What would I do without you?”

 

Eddie shook his head again. “You’re strong, _amigo_. You’d manage.”

 

“Not without you. I wouldn’t want to.” There was another pause. “You’re strong, too, you know.”

 

Eddie let out a weak little chuckle, looking down at the papers in his lap being held down by his trembling hands. “The last thing I feel right now is strong, _ese_.”

 

His own heart aching, Chris pulled Eddie into his arms. “You’re the strongest man I know,” he murmured, tightening his hold when he felt Eddie’s shoulders begin to shake.  “You’ll get through this…I know you will. You’ve been through so much…you can get through this, too. And you’ll be okay.” Blinking back tears of his own, Chris buried a kiss in the Latino’s dark hair. “You’re gonna be okay.”

 

They held onto each other for several long minutes, not saying anything. Finally, they drew away from each other, both men sniffling. “Okay?” Chris asked softly.

 

Eddie swiped at his eyes with the back of his hand. “Yeah…I will be.” He managed a small smile. “Especially when I got you watching over me.” He suddenly shivered; the temperature had dropped significantly. “Come on. Let’s get inside before we feel our _cahones_ off.”

 

Both men were quiet as they got into the elevator and headed back to Eddie’s hotel room. “Chavo?” Chris asked as Eddie unlocked the door and they both went inside.

 

Eddie pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked it. No messages. “Looks like he’s still out. I’ll talk to him tomorrow. Vince, too.” Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Eddie let out a tired little sigh. “Tonight…I can’t, _amigo_. Not after all this.”

 

“No, you can’t,” Chris agreed quietly, surveying his friend.  “You look ready to drop.”

 

Eddie ran a hand over his face. “ _Si_ , I am.”  He looked up, hesitating for a moment.  “Stay with me?” he finally asked, a hopeful note in his voice.  “I know it’s a lot to ask…”

 

Chris immediately shook his head, cutting him off with an exasperated look. “No, it’s not. In fact, I was trying to think of some excuse to do just that.” He indicated the bed Eddie was sitting on with a nod. “Only one bed, though.”

 

Eddie shrugged as he kicked off his shoes. “So? Not the first time we shared.  And it’s a hell of a lot better than some of the fleabags we stayed at when we were with ECW.” He ran a hand though his hair. “I just…I don’t want to be alone right now. You know?”

 

An understanding look appeared on the Canadian’s face. “Yeah…I definitely know.” He put a hand on Eddie’s shoulder, squeezing it briefly before letting go. “Let me go grab my bag. I’ll be right back.” He disappeared out the door.

 

Chris was back moments later with his duffel slung over his shoulder.  “Do you need anything?” he asked, dropping it by the bathroom door. “Besides sleep, I mean.”

 

_Someone to hold onto,_ Eddie thought for a moment before pushing the idea away. Asking Chris to stay with him and sharing a bed was one thing. Asking to be held was something else entirely. “No…I’m good for now. Just tired, still.” A wan little chuckle escaped him as he began to get undressed. “That nap in the car…I think it made me even more so.”

 

“Probably,” Chris answered as he did the same. “You weren’t asleep that long.” 

 

Stripping down to boxers and a faded t-shirt, Eddie climbed into bed, turning toward the wall as Chris set the alarm and flicked off the light.  Just as the Latino had resigned himself to a sleepless night, Chris moved closer, finally sliding an arm around Eddie’s waist. “Okay?”

 

A feeling of pure relief washed over Eddie as he put his hand over the Canadian’s.  “ _Si_ …definitely okay.” He murmured, immediately relaxing. It hadn’t occurred to him that Chris might have the same need and just as badly. 

 

In the darkness, fingers grasped his and squeezed. “I’ve got you, Eddie,” Chris whispered into his ear.  “You try to get some sleep, okay?  I’m right here.”

 

_Of course you are,_ Eddie couldn’t help thinking as his eyes closed. _My guardian wolverine…where else would you be?_   Drowsy from the medication and secure in his best friend’s arms, Eddie drifted off to sleep.


End file.
